1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a driver for driving pixels and an image sensing device including the driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image sensing devices capture images by using a semiconductor which is sensitive to the light. Image sensing devices may be divided into those that use Charge Coupled Device (CCD) technology and those that use Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Image sensing devices with CMOS technology are being widely used because it allows an analog circuit and a digital control circuit to be directly realized on a single integrated circuit (IC).